1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fluid silencing organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved water faucet silencer apparatus wherein the same limits pressure differential applied to an associated faucet during its opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Silencing devices in fluid flow have been utilized in the prior art to assist in dampening and attenuating various fluid mediums. An example of a prior art silencer device is in U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,621 to Hansen wherein an elongate, cylindrical silencer includes a central coaxially aligned flexible conduit, with surrounding baffling chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,388 to Dexter sets forth the use of a central, flexible bladder that is pressurized and cooperates interiorly of a coaxially aligned housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,151 to Anders, et al. sets forth a device for dampening fluid pulses utilizing spaced chambers with an elongate housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,616 to Richard, et al. sets forth an acoustic filter for mounting upon a water pipe for observing pressure waves, wherein the central cylinder includes a central pipe with an inlet and outlet end, including diffuser rings mounted therewithin, with a deformable bag made from a flexible material mounted to an inlet and outlet end.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved water faucet silencer apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.